finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Added Ability
Added Ability is a recurring support ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is an ability that gives a weapon a chance to use an associated spell or ability when the user attacks, and is often attached directly to specific weapons. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Added Ability-type weapons are only introduced in the GBA and PSP releases, several new weapons having the ability to cast spells when attacking. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Lightbringer, Lance of Abel and Flare Sledgehammer are dummied equipment and cannot be accessed except by hacking. When equipped they cast the same spells as in ''Final Fantasy IV when attacking. ''Final Fantasy V Numerous weapons have abilities associated with their use. Spells are invoked after attacking with said weapon equipped, while commands are invoked instead of the Attack or Aim commands; invocation will never occur when using Focus, Rapid Fire, Jump, Mug or Sword Dance. With harps, invocation can occur with Counter. Wonder Wand will cast spells in a specified order before the attack is executed, starting from Cure up to Osmose, and then loops back to Cure. It can be used even when muted. The order Wonder Wand casts spells is as follows: Cure, Poisona, Silence, Protect, Mini, Cura, Raise, Confuse, Blink, Shell, Esuna, Curaga, Reflect, Berserk, Arise, Holy, Dispel, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Poison, Sleep, Toad, Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Drain, Break, Bio, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Death, and finally, Osmose. As the spell is cast from the weapon rather than the wielder, the user does not need to have learned or bought any of the spells for the Wonder Wand to work. Final Fantasy VI The weapons will randomly preform the specified ability associated with the weapon on the attacked enemy. There's one ability that does not work like the original, and that ability is Meteor from the Stardust Rod. Meteor is a multi targeting spell, but in this case, it will only hit the attacked target, making it a single targeting Meteor. Final Fantasy VII'' The Added Cut Support Materia causes the user to use the Attack command when using the linked Materia ability. The attack is always on the same target as the paired Materia's target, meaning if paired with healing spells, the user will attack allies after healing them. This also makes pairing it with the Manipulate Materia pointless, as attacking a manipulated target dispels the manipulate effect. If the paired Materia was cast on a group, the attack is delivered onto a random target among the group. It is compatible with all Magic and Summon Materia, and the Command Materia Steal, Sense, Throw, Morph, Deathblow, Manipulate,Mime and Master Command. When linked with a regular Command Materia, Added Cut will apply its effect to the highlighted ability on the Materia; the darkened ability will only get the effect if the user has another source for that particular ability equipped. For example, a Level 2 Throw grants Coin, and paired Added Cut would be applied to Coin only and not Throw, unless the user also equips a Level 1 Throw Materia to the same character. When linked with Master Command Materia Added Cut is added to every command save for Limit, Magic, W-Magic, Summon & W-Summon, and E.Skill. Throw is still exempt unless the user has another source for the Throw ability, since Master Command doesn't support Throw as a separate ability. Pairing Master Command with Added Cut makes the character attack twice in succession for every Attack command used, but differs from the Double-Cut skill in that the user will not use a special animation for their attacks where they attack the target twice without returning to their position on the party line-up in-between attacks, instead, the normal attack animation is simply executed twice in a row. As the Item command also gains the effect this way, the player must be careful if, for example, reviving party members with Phoenix Downs. The Steal as Well Support Materia causes the user to use the Steal command on a targeted enemy. It is compatible with the same Materia as the Added Cut Materia, save for Mime and Steal. If paired with Knights of Round the player has thirteen chances to steal from the enemy. Category:Support Abilities